1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method of construction of an overhead door. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method wherein prefabricated components can be shipped to a work site for final assembly of an overhead door.
2. Related Art
Large overhead doors are utilized in a variety of applications, such as in industrial plants and for airplane hangars. The overhead doors are typically fabricated from a metal frame to form a single piece which is covered with a metal or other face material. The overhead door may be opened and closed by an hydraulic cylinder or cylinders.
Often, in the past, these doors have been manufactured and then shipped to a desired location for installation with a building. The fabricated doors may be extremely large and are difficult to transport over the highway. Additionally, many of the large overhead doors are extremely heavy and difficult to move.
An alternative to shipping an overhead door from a manufacturing facility is to fabricate the overhead door on-site. The metal overhead door normally requires welding and other fabrication procedures.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop an apparatus and a method for construction and assembly of an overhead door from prefabricated components.
It would also be desirable to develop an apparatus and a method for construction of an overhead door onsite without any welding required.
It would also be desirable to develop an apparatus and a method for construction of an overhead door from prefabricated components that could be adapted to nearly any size or configuration.
It would also be desirable to develop an apparatus and a method for construction of an overhead door from prefabricated components wherein the prefabricated components are assembled from readily available metal parts.